fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Exdeathmore/L☆PC!10 finally released, and a new concept
After almost a year of disappearing, I finally released chapter 10 of Lucky☆Pretty Cure! The reason for my long departure was due to finally finding full-time work plus extra responsibilities that took precedence over my hobby. I also wasn't quite feeling the creative juices flowing, after the last two seasons of Precure feeling lackluster to me. But after getting used to the flow of my new routine, and seeing the newest season of Precure debut, I finally felt that itch to want to continue my writing. The reveal for Star Twinkle Precure being space-themed kinda forced me to write down an idea for a second fanseries that I had placed on the back burner. The reason I didn't do so sooner was because I didn't want to become sidetracked writing stuff for it when I haven't even finished Lucky. My idea also had to do with space a little, but is a little more "down to Earth" than Star Twinkle, pardon the bad wordplay. I'd like to share a little of what I had gotten down below, but not too much, as I might decide to go through with this idea in the future. Future Star Pretty Cure (concept) In the far future, Earth's technology has advanced by leaps and bounds. Just as preparations were under way to begin deep space exploration and colonization, Earth is suddenly attacked by an alien force known only as the Invaders. Humanity's technology was easily outclassed by the Invaders, and even the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure, were not enough to stop them. Earth is conquered, and those fortunate enough to escape were forced to take refuge in the orbital space station, Savior. Though the Invaders strangely have not attacked Savior, with nowhere else to go, it has basically become a prison for the remaining humans living in it. To make matters worse, the blue planet seemed to lose its bright glow, as if its life had been sapped away... 30 years later, a girl named Seika Hoshino finds a mysterious light hidden under a giant tree on Savior. The light transports her to the surface of Earth, where she is attacked by one of the Invaders' monsters. A fairy named Leo appears to help her, handing her a headset and wristwatch. Using them, Seika transforms into Cure Libra, a Precure warrior of the future. And so, a tale about returning to a lost home begins... 'Characters' Hoshino Seika / Cure Libra (Pink) - A spirited girl with a strong sense of justice. Her father is the current administrator of Savior. Her wish is to one day be able to live on Earth with her family. Suigetsu Kagami / Cure Aquarius (Blue) - A quiet girl who is highly observant of her surroundings. Her parents are top scientists in Savior. Futaba Nina & Futaba Mina / Cure Gemini (Yellow) - Energetic, younger twin sisters who have a penchant for playing pranks. They share a special connection with each other. Violet Beaumonte / Cure Virgo (Purple) - An easy-going young woman who is also a fashion model. She strongly dislikes violence. Leo - A lion fairy with a very serious attitude. Aries - A sheep fairy with a laid back attitude, and Leo's younger sister. 'Enemies' Konaide (monsters) - Name in Japanese means "Don't come here." Deteike (monsters) - Stronger version of Konaide. Name in Japanese means "Get out!" Category:Blog posts